


Ненавижу.

by PIVbICH



Category: Smosh
Genre: F/M, Hate to Love, Heavy Angst, Light Sadism, POV Female Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIVbICH/pseuds/PIVbICH
Summary: Твои омерзительные карие глаза, в которых вечно отражаются бесконечный оптимизм и нескончаемая радость, сейчас излучают лишь отвращение и злобу. Тебе противно. И знаешь, что?Мне тоже.
Relationships: ОЖП/Энтони





	Ненавижу.

Как я тебя ненавижу. Твои слегка удлиняющиеся овальные черты лица. Твои мягкие волосы, за возможность потрогать которые сдохнет от счастья любая твоя фанатка. Твои омерзительные карие глаза, в которых вечно отражаются бесконечный оптимизм и нескончаемая радость, сейчас излучают лишь отвращение и злобу. Тебе противно. И знаешь, что?

Мне тоже.

Я тебя ненавижу.

Симпатичный парень без кучи денег, в свои двадцать шесть ты успел стать мечтой сотен тысяч девушек и парней. Добрый, заботливый, внимательный. Простой. Самый обычный человек.

Ты омерзителен.

Когда я прикасаюсь к твоим шоколадным волосам, мне хочется помыть руки раз так десять, если не больше. Когда ты хотя бы просто упоминаешься в моей жизни, к горлу подкатывает тошнота, даже если блевать элементарно нечем. А делаешь ты это, к моему величайшему сожалению, регулярно.

Зато я регулярно добавляю тебе новую порцию травм. Физических, моральных, психологических – не важно.

Бесишь.

-Ты всего лишь ёбанное жалкое ничтожество, хм.

Тупая бессильная ярость плещется в твоих глазах, губы дрожат, - ты пытаешься сдерживаться. Хочешь промолчать, чтобы мне самой это надоело. Хочешь суметь продержаться до конца. Однако, получается плохо и надежды остаются лишь надеждами – одна твоя реакция доставляет мне беспредельное удовольствие. Лицо бледнеет. Тебе больно и страшно – я вожу кончиком неебически острого ножа по твоей шее, выпирающему кадыку, надавливая лишь самую малость, недостаточную для того, чтобы могла пойти кровь. Но я в любой момент могу всадить этот нож в твоё распрекрасное тело по самую рукоять, да не один раз – и ты это знаешь.

Твои зрачки расширяются.

Ты меня ненавидишь. Ненавидишь, потому, что боишься. Боишься, потому что не можешь противостоять мне. Не можешь защититься. Ведь даже эта хилая попытка успокоиться, взять себя в руки, замолчать, чтобы не наговорить лишнего и всё само закончилось, с треском проваливается с каждой секундой. С каждой грёбанной секундой, когда ты напрягаешь мышцы лица только сильнее и тем самым даёшь мне прочесть все свои эмоции. Ты молчишь, чтобы я не слышала, как дрожит твой голос.

Ты пытаешься держаться, хоть и понимаешь, что уже давно проиграл.

А я на секунду удовлетворённо ухмыляюсь, чтобы показать, что я уже всё поняла. Чтобы тебе стало легче. Ты замечаешь. Ты понимаешь. И больше не пытаешься сделать рожу каменной.

\- На колени.

Твои руки туго связаны моим ремнём. Ты сам знаешь, что с тобой будет, если хотя бы попытаешься отвернуться. Ненависть и безысходность проявляются во взгляде ярче прежнего. Сам того не осознавая, ты глядишь на меня сейчас с мольбой всё это прекратить. Будто вот-вот расплачешься.

Да, детка, вот так. Смотри на меня так ещё.

Провожу пряжкой другого ремня по твоей щетинистой щеке - почти что нежно. У тебя перехватывает дыхание от страха. Глаза расширяются, мольба в них увеличивается.

А что отражается в моих глазах, нэ?

Я не знаю. Наверное, привычная ненависть, презрение и злоба на весь мир, как и обычно.

Ты никогда не узнаешь как мне больно из-за того, что если я забуду о твоём существовании, то об этом обязательно напомнят.

Тебе страшно. Тебе противно. Тебя тошнит от самого себя. Но ты всё же становишься на колени передо мной, зная, как жестоко я могу наказать.

И я бью. Кожаный ремень проходится по предплечью, задевая ключицы и шею. Следующие удары обжигают болью твои плечи, грудь, живот, лопатки, бёдра. Я бью куда и как попало.

Луплю тебя как сидорову козу, до крови, чтобы потом взять в руки чистый спирт.

Ты вздрагиваешь от каждого удара. А когда прозрачная жидкость вдруг льётся по твоим ранам, не удерживаешься. Ты орёшь от боли, между воплями прося прекратить. Тело, подчиняясь рефлексам, пытается вырваться из моего захвата и ускользнуть из-под ручейка чистого спирта. Голова задирается. На пол, стекая с щёк, капают твои слёзы. Голос, не выдержав такой нагрузки, срывается на хрип. Ты шёпотом повторяешь одно-единственное слово, плюнув на гордость и себялюбие, в надежде угодить мне. Лишь бы это прекратилось.

\- Умоляю…

Вытянувшись в струнку, плачешь от боли и шёпотом умоляешь остановиться. Как жаль, что этого мне мало.

Развязываю ремень на твоих запястьях. Падаешь на четвереньки, не в силах больше стоять. Ты готов что угодно сделать, только бы я не продолжала.

Увы, всего тоже будет недостаточно. И ты взвизгиваешь, окончательно теряя голос.

А я медленно выливаю на тебя весь оставшийся спирт.

Ты никогда не увидишь в моих глазах ничего тёплого. Даже не думай верить чьим-либо словам, что ты на самом деле очень даже нравишься мне как человек, просто я даже себе боюсь в этом признаться.

Ты никогда не услышишь от меня извинений. Даже не надейся.

Не тешь себя мечтами, подобный твой вид – высшее наслаждение моему взгляду. Я просто обожаю, когда у тебя кончаются силы и ты унижаешься, чтобы это мучение остановилось. А потом полночи рыдаешь от безысходности на груди лучшего друга. Зато теперь ты никакой рок не сможешь перекричать.

Я никогда в жизни об этом не пожалею, и не мечтай.

Я тебя ненавижу. Хоть и люблю, такую пакостную ходячую мерзость.


End file.
